


Anakin is being hit on and he seems to not mind :P

by PhantomStorm



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Anakin is child of Luke :Pand much other floof





	Anakin is being hit on and he seems to not mind :P

"Anakin!" called a very worried father, running around the house. 

Anakin covered his mouth before he could laugh aloud. His father Luke had run by him several times already and getting more worried by the minute. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and came face to face with Leia. She glared at him and he chuckled nervously. "Hi...mom" Anakin said. Sighing, Leia grabbed her scrawny son's ear and dragged him out of his hiding place. "Oww Oww Owwww!" Anakin yelped as he was pulled out. Luke stumbled to a halt. His worriedness morphed into rage. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU??"  
"Yeah" Anakin replied shrugging.  
"I'VE BEEN LOOKING NON-STOP SIN... what?"

Luke stuttered to a halt. Anakin just gave him a knowing look. Luke finally looked at his son and saw that he was already dressed in his new Jedi (padawan) robes. "Oh..." was all he said. 

\--Later that day--

"Study under me, you will" Yoda told the boy. Anakin beamed with pride and glanced at his father (on the verge of tears f.y.i.).

\--Even more later--

"Hey kid, how was training?" asked Obi-Wan.  
Anakin tsk'ed. "What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan smiled, "I'm Master Yoda's other Padawan, duh. And I'm your roommate."  
Anakin internally groaned, but he couldn't insult the older padawan. YET.  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan leaned in. "Actually, I requested to be your roommate." Anakin gulped and took a step back.

"Why?"  
Obi-Wan took another step forward.  
"Because" he whispered, causing another step back from Anakin.  
"I like you"

BAM, CONFESSION

"Wh...what?" Anakin blinked in surprise causing Obi-Wan to chuckle. The taller padawan kept walking forward until Anakin had his back against the wall.  
Anakin was really antsy right now. He looked around nervously and Obi-Wan had a very hard time resisting his urge to laugh.  
Finally seeing his opening, Anakin lunged in an attempt to escape. Sensing what he was doing before he did it, Obi-Wan was ready. He easily stepped in his way and caught the smaller boy against his chest. "oh, kriff" Anakin thought as he was picked up around the waist and slung over Obi-Wan's broad shoulder. 

"Put me down!" Anakin yelped and tried to no avail to escape Obi-Wan's grasp.

Oh Kriff

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram plz! @the_gan117  
> requests i do take!


End file.
